


The virtues of kissing

by Shikku



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5 Things, F/M, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikku/pseuds/Shikku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or five people Clint kissed for fun and one he was serious about</p>
            </blockquote>





	The virtues of kissing

\- 1 -

Clint loved kissing Natasha. It was always fun, uncomplicated and completely out of his control. Kissing Natasha was almost like handling a highly unstable and volatile substance; dangerous, completely scary but so much fun that going out with a bang would have been totally worth it.

It didn't happen all that often, mostly when either of them just wanted to touch someone and didn't want or had no strength to go and find someone. It happened when they needed something familiar.

Besides, Clint didn't have a death wish.

\- 2 -

Kissing Tony Stark was like fighting, neither letting the other have control. They sucked and bit and bruised and laughed because it was thrilling, the challenge they were to each other. Clint knew Tony could take whatever he threw at him and it was liberating, to just let go and play and fight without consequences.

It happened only two times; first time when Tony couldn't work out a problem and Clint was there. The second when Clint was grounded because of an injury and couldn't even spar and vent and Tony was there. That was before Tony caught himself a Steve.

\- 3 -

Clint was just on the right side of drunk when he dared to ask Steve to kiss him. He even remembered to say please. Steve stammered, stuttered, flushed bright red and kissed him.

Clint expected it to be slow, careful, hesitant, because Steve was such a nice guy, simple and honest. He was wrong. The kiss was deep and demanding, firm and sure. Clint felt tiny and dominated, but never as safe as when Steve had him pressed against a wall.

Clint was completely dazed, but remembered to say thank you. Steve gave him a wide smile and said "You're welcome" before escorting him to his room because Steve was a gentleman.

And how many people could say they kissed Captain America?

\- 4 -

Thor was an experiment because he was a god and Clint wanted to know what it was like.

Turns out it was playful and ticklish and Clint couldn't stop laughing. Then the kiss changed to hot and demanding and Clint wasn't laughing anymore but clutching at Thor's shoulders feeling as if he was drowning. The kiss changed again, turning slow and easy and soothing and Clint relaxed, feeling almost sleepy.

Thor sat him down on the couch and left with a hearty slap on the shoulder that knocked Clint sideways on the soft cushions.

Clint didn't move because. Wow.

\- 5 -

It should go on record that kissing Bruce wasn't even Clint's idea. Bruce asked him because apparently there was no threat of him tuning into Hulk while kissing him. Clint couldn't decide between being insulted that kissing him wasn't good enough for Hulk or flattered that Bruce considered him perfectly safe. He settled on the latter.

It was nice and easy, no fireworks or whatever. Just two guys kissing because it felt good. It was actually perfect in it's own way.

\- +1 -

The first time Clint kissed Agent Phil Coulson he was so fucking terrifies his hands were shaking. He wasn't terrified of Coulson; he was terrified of Coulson's reaction because Coulson was the only person Clint was serious about.

He kept his eyes open, not wanting to miss every expression on Coulson's - Phil's - face from this close, just in case he never had the chance to do it again.

They stood like that for a moment or two, lips pressed together chastely and staring at each other. Clint could see the surprise in Phil's eyes turn to caution turn to something dark and hungry that made Clint moan as he let himself be pushed back against a wall and devoured. His eyes were no longer open and everything seemed sharper, Phil's smell, the feel of Phil's hand around his neck holding him still and grounded, the other gripping Clint's wrist hard enough to bruise.

Clint didn't mind, just let go because it was Phil. Finally.


End file.
